


Return of the Okonomiyaki

by IllyasJames



Series: Okonomiyaki Date [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Undressing, Verbal Sex, virgin!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Apparently the date went well.Part 2 of the okonomiyaki date series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 57 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> For all that care I have at this moment 78 stories that I still want to write. 28 of those are AU's. So I might actually make it for an other few months. :}

There is a small pause in their movement to make certain their shoes are out of the way and their coats are on the rack, but only the very briefest of pauses, no more than two seconds for their lips not to be pressed together. And maybe only because with the coats out of the way their hands have more places to move. Like under shirts and over skin. 

Moans get sucked up in mouths before they can ever get fully out, and Yuuri should probably feel a bit embarrassed about having to explain why that particular piece of furniture is going to be found several inches from it's original spot in the morning. Just not right now, right now all he cares about are Victor's lips on his lips, Victor's tongue against his tongue and most of all Victor's hands on his body. Victor's one hand in his neck holding his head in position to get just the right dept, his other on the small of his back caressing him softly with his thumb. 

Yuuri's head is cloudy from the kissing and the wanting to be kissed more, deeper. The wall he's being pressed into it sturdy, so it has to be the wall leading to the kitchen. Good that means they are on their way to their rooms. The sheer thought of their rooms and the beds in them send a shiver down Yuuri's spine, although it could also be caused by the fact that Victor moved on to sucking, nibbling, licking and kissing his throat and collarbone, not to mention the thigh firmly pressed between Yuuri's legs. If not for that thigh Yuuri is certain he'd have melted onto the ground already. 

In the back of his mind their is a small voice pointing out that if they stay here somebody might walk into them. Yuuri let's out a loud moan, when Victor changes the pressure just a bit to cause more friction. Oh he needs that, heat starts to flush his spine, his skin and his groin. They need to get someplace else or he's... he's.

"Victor...room. Not here, ...Please." The last bit is a plea, but more to do with the feelings in his stomach than his desire to set someplace else. Victor pulls away his leg and even his lips to get some distance from Yuuri. This way he can stare him in the eyes, eyes that are almost fully clouded. 

"Are you certain?" Through his panting and even the roughness of his voice the need for confirmation is clear. 

Yuuri nods, the want clearly on his face. Victor doesn't hesitate and lifts Yuuri up so that he can wrap his legs around Victor waist. This way they are still pressed together in just the right places, so by the time Victor gets them up the stair and in front of his bedroom door they are both panting and moaning and Hard. He pushes open the sliding door, only to get nearly knocked over by an affectionate Makkachin. He loves his dog, really he does, just not right now.

"Makka, be a dear go stay with Mari tonight. Daddy has his hands full right now." You should give the dog credit for her intelligence, she bounces right off and out of the room.

Yuuri is giggling into his neck, leaving small pecks from just under his ear to the collar of his shirt. Oh does that feel right, everything feels right. This is how it should have been all along. Why did they take so bloody long. He takes two steps into the room after closing the door, and tosses Yuuri on the bed. He bounces twice but before he can bounce a third time Victor already dropped himself over him and kisses him deeper than before. 

His hands move over every part of Yuuri he can touch, and Yuuri's hands are over his body with as much need and desire as his own. When his fingers get snagged in the loose knit of Yuuri's sweater he feels the need to rip it but decides to contain some of his control. Instead he breaks the kiss a bit, but finds Yuuri pulling him back down in another, and another. It isn't till he feels a cool breeze over his back he realizes that Yuuri has taken no trouble in pulling out his shirt. Hell looking down he finds that the majority of his buttons are already undone. Seems Yuuri is good in getting shirts off, which Victor vaguely remembers from last years Banquet. 

"Out." This plea from Yuuri comes along with him pulling on the hem and Victor gladly breaks apart to sit up and pull the shirt over his head. 

Releasing a moan that hits Victor straight in the groan, Yuuri tries to pull him down again. But now that he is up Victor can get his head clear enough to know what to do. He slips his hands over Yuuri's sweater and pushes it up. Revealing Yuuri's undershirt, leaving Victor practically salivating. He stares Yuuri in the eyes.

"Let me take this off so that I can have a better look at you." Sure enough, Yuuri tosses up his arms and even pushes his shoulders up from the mattress by his abdomen strength alone. 

For a second Victor freezes in his motions, damn he forgot how strong Yuuri is in those muscles. He could carry a whole person and now he's all Victor's. He rips the sweater of and tosses it in the direction of the door, then dives into Yuuri for a kiss more laden with desire than all the kisses before. His hands are all over the the place and soon enough the undershirt follows the sweater. Now with both of their upper bodies freed from clothing the real touching can begin. 

It doesn't take long for both of them know that they have sensitive nipples, Yuuri is ticklish and that Victor starts shaking from want if you move your fingers just right over his spine. They are moaning loudly and screaming each others name when lips, tongues and teeth move over just the right places. So when Victor moves his hand over Yuuri's pants to undo it the last thing he expected to happen was Yuuri's hand dead-bolting over his wrist, stopping him. He tries to look at him but Yuuri has his eyes closed, bright blush over his cheeks and panting deeply. did Victor read the situation wrong...again?

"I'm sorry..." Yuuri's voice comes out restrained "really sorry. I thought I could do this. But I can't. I really can't. Sorry." 

Victor leans back. His desire cooling down rapidly, seems he did get it all wrong after all. He takes some deep breaths, trying to prevent himself from crying, even though he can feel the tears burning. He closes his eyes and breaths though his nose a couple of times before opening them again.

"That is okay Yuuri." He uses his most docile tone, to make clear he isn't upset with the younger man. "If this isn't what you want then we won't.." "No I want this." Yuuri interrupts Victor and makes the older man look at him in astonishment, if he wants it then why? 

Yuuri turns pale first and then blushes beyond the limits of red humanly deemed possible. He had not expected to have to tell Victor this, then again with how things are going and what the man knows of him he should have been able to guess it. 

"I want it so badly. It's just. I've never done this before." Victor smiles. "That is okay, I can say this is different from any previous experience I've had as well." Victor reaches out to touch Yuuri's face but is stopped. Yuuri sighs and places a kiss on Victor's palm. Apparently he'll have to bare himself tonight one way or another.   
"No Victor. This isn't different from any previous experience for me. I have no previous experience. None." He can see the moment his words hit home. 

Seeing Victor's pupils shrink after having seen them so dilated there was no blue left makes Yuuri feel like he lost something. His breathing hitches for a moment, but then it deepens again, and his pupils grow larger. A grin starts to form on his face, that make a thousand shivers go down Yuuri's spine and settle themselves in his aching groin. 

Victor slowly lowers himself over Yuuri again, barely touching him. His nose against Yuuri's, their foreheads touching. Their breaths mingling. Yuuri doesn't know how long they lie like that, but the mutual breathing is having the same affect if not greater than their kissing. The heat radiating from Victor's body makes his ache for his touch, slowly even still Victor moves his body against Yuuri's. Keeping his hips still between Yuuri's thighs.

 _"So I'm the first, to Kiss you. Is that what you are saying?"_ Yuuri nods.   
_"And I'm the first to touch your throat with my lips, the first to leave my mark?"_ Another nod.  
 _"The first to have the pleasure of putting my thigh between yours and make you sit on it?"_ A soft whimper accompanies the nod.  
 _"Not to mention I am thus also the very first to have the pleasure of taking of your shirt then?"_ Teeth bite down on the bottom lip to keep in the whine, but still a nod.  
 _"So tell me. Am I going to be the first to undo your pants?"_ Yuuri's lip start to tremble.  
 _"The first to slip his hands over your butt without anything on it"_ His breathing catches up.  
 _"The first to taste your cock"_ Whimpers and moans and Victor can feel him getting harder.  
 _"The first to take you down completely."_ A deep intake followed by a deep sigh is all the response he gets.  
 _"Shall I also be the first to touch you down their."_ Yuuri's pupils dilate even more staring into Victor's.  
 _"The first to get to push your butt cheeks aside and caress you with lubed up fingers."_ There is a tremble in Yuuri's thighs.  
 _"Are you going to allow me the first to push them in."_ The sound of Yuuri swallowing deeply, makes Victor want to kiss his throat but he stays put.  
 _"Will I be the first to play inside you making you ready to take more."_ There is a shock in Yuuri's hips.   
_"The one that finds that spot inside that will make you scream."_ "victor...." It's barely loader than a whisper and it forces nearly all victor's blood down.  
 _"Of course then, I can be the first to move into your body with my cock."_ "Oh." Yuuri's eyes are clouding over, his arms and abdomen shake in small tremors.  
 _"The first to pump into you till your muscles give out."_ "Victor... Victor, please." Panting out pleas is all Yuuri can do.  
 _"The first to unleash his sperm in you.."_ At this Yuuri's body tenses up completely, a deep guttural moans is forced out of his mouth before his whole body gives itself over to shaking and trembling. His back arches and his hips buckle, before he collapses down again. Nearly unable to keep his eyes open.

Victor stares at him in shock. Was that a ... he pushes himself up and looks over Yuuri's body. Sure enough the muscles are still retracting and a large wet spot is forming in his pants. He looks back up and sees Yuuri stare at him in horror.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know I shouldn't have but what you said. I felt it... I felt it." 

At this Yuuri suddenly pushes him off of him, grabs his sweater once he's off the bed and is out of the room before Victor's brain completely catches up. Victor then drops himself on his back onto the bed.

"Well that was a first for me. Never talked a partner into an orgasm before and what a beautiful one it was."

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been the first time that I've written something like this. I hope it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> Drop me a Comment/Kudo, they make my day.  
> Or come by my Tumblr and enjoy; [my tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/)


End file.
